Plated steel sheets are suitably used for exterior building materials. Plated steel sheets to be used for exterior building materials are required to have weatherability. As the plated steel sheet, known are chemical conversion-treated steel sheets including a plated steel sheet including a zinc-based plating layer containing aluminum and a chemical conversion treatment coating film which is disposed on the plated steel sheet and contains a fluororesin, a non-fluororesin, and a 4A metal compound (e.g., see PTL 1). The chemical conversion-treated steel sheet has weatherability sufficient for exterior building materials.